Because of the strong and persistent interest in systems science methods among health researchers, the demand for these skills far outstrips the supply of instructors able to teach them. We propose here the creation, evaluation, refinement and dissemination of a course on Dynamic Systems Science Modeling for Public Health, representing the popular approaches of both System Dynamics and Agent-Based Modeling. The course will leverage the strong and varied background and experience of the applicant team in teaching and disseminating dynamic systems science materials to (1) develop and implement a 1-week workshop on dynamic systems science methods in a program with a track record of drawing students interested in dynamic methods in systems science, (2) iteratively evaluate and refine this curriculum for maximum impact and accessibility; and (3) package the curriculum for broad distribution as a set of stand-alone materials that can be used in public health education without requiring a systems science expert as faculty. Course materials will use interactive exercises and practical, structured mechanisms to introduce students to basic motivations for systems science, the notions, strengths and limitations of models, problem framing and scoping, the basic perspective and model building blocks of each of the two dynamic systems science approaches, discussion of common processes - such as sensitivity analysis and model testing - common to both approaches, varied ways of leveraging data with a dynamic model, and preparing models for publication. Targeted promotion and a generous allocation of earmarked scholarships will help ensure that under-represented groups are well- represented among its US-based target audience.